1. Field of the Invention
This scheme relates to a kind of Gugq's Chinese Spelling scheme, Gugq's Chinese Alphabetic Writing scheme an Gugq's Phonetic Symbols scheme. Gugq's Chinese Spelling and Gugq's Phonetic Symbols do not go beyond the range of 26 letters and symbols in the commonly used general English keyboard. Gugq's Chinese Spelling can be used not only in the marking of sound and tone of the Chinese characters, but also can form an alphabetic writing independently. It matches international languages, and makes word, sound and code highly integrated. The Chinese characters and Gugq's Chinese Spelling words can be displayed and converted into each other. Gugq's Phonetic Symbols not only can be used to mark English, and other languages, but also can form the phonetic symbol writing independently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Chinese character (Chinese square picture character) is one of the oldest characters in the world. At present, according to relevant statistics, the population of using the Chinese character accounts for more than 36% of the total population in the world. In Chinese characters, there are about 1,550 Chinese character components (shape and sound components), which are made from five kinds of basic strokes. Then more than 100,000 Chinese characters are made up from these basic character components. The amount of Chinese characters have accumulated up to 150,000 from ancient times to the present (The Chinese-language Variant Form of Chinese Character Dictionary collected 106,152 characters).
The GB Code 18030-2000 which is used in Chinese Mainland has 27,533 characters, the Big5+ Code used in Taiwan has collected 51,585 characters. In addition, on the basis of Big5, “The Hong Kong Augmented Character Collection” used in Hong Kong has added 4,702 Chinese characters including dialects of Guangzhou, which is used together with Big5. Chinese characters and English letters are the most basic units of the spoken and written languages. Vocabularies and sentences which transmit different kinds of information are formed from the units. We can say they are the carrier of information. In order to make the quantitative analysis for every Chinese character or English letter of carried messages, modern informatics weigh up the average amount of information with entropy. Entropy shows the uncertainty of a symbol appearing. The unit used is a Bit. Some linguists get a conclusion through calculating, which says the entropy of an English letter is 4.03 Bits (in alphabetic writing a letter is usually within 4.35 Bits), while the entropy of a Chinese character is 9.65 Bits. This indicates that a Chinese character needs more space for storage and more time for transmission. An alphabetic writing which has much less symbols, words with letter combinations spells one-dimensionally in a linear permutation from left to right. But the Chinese character has too many symbols, combinations of strokes and components which make up a two-dimensional surface type “square”. There is much higher degree of difficulty than alphabetic writing in teaching, using, machine translation etc.
Every character of the Chinese character is a picture. Mostly, between the pictures there are no rules to follow. The shortcoming of the Chinese character can be rated “three in quantities and five in difficulties”: Large quantity of characters, strokes, pronunciations, therefore it is difficult to recognize, read, write, remember and use. The Chinese character can not be input through the commonly used English keyboard directly. That's why there are about 6,000 kinds of Chinese character inputting methods. In China, Taiwan and Hong Kong, every organization has to hire a professional “typist” to input Chinese characters into a computer. Most of the none-spoken Chinese people studying the Chinese character have little success even though they try for many years. People describing something very difficult, would say “As difficult as learning Chinese”.
According to a relevant study about the simplified Chinese character used in Chinese Mainland, to compare learning the Chinese character with only learning alphabetic writing, one should spend four more years in one's life to learn the Chinese character. Meanwhile, one must often “keep reciting to remember from time to time” in order to maintain the degree of familiarity in reading and writing Chinese characters. In fact, this way of “forced to remember” has run through each user's life. Some relevant results of study indicate that the reading amount of children under the age of 8 in English speaking and writing nations is equivalent to 6 times that of the children of the same age in China.
According to the recent statistics that the Chinese Ministry of Education announced in China, the adult illiteracy rate of Chinese Mainland account for 8.72% of the adult population. The illiterate number is up to 85 millions, and the whole country has the trend of increasing about 500,000 illiterates every year. That means in China there is one of every 10 illiterate of the world. There is one illiterate of 15 Chinese—the direct reason is because of the complicatedness of the Chinese character. The national power of many countries is weaker than that of China, but because of using alphabetic writing, the illiteracy rate is much lower than China.
The international community has to pay a price for the Chinese character too. If disregarded symbols and private codes, among Unicode, the system of spelling, syllable, and pronunciation of the world only 8,192 points need to be distributed, but in the only one language which is not writing with letters—the Chinese character, 45,056 points need to be distributed. Some language philologists say: “the Chinese character is the last living fossil in the human characters' history”; “Entering the era of information, the using of the Chinese character has already become the irrational, inefficient primitive mode”.
The scheme of the Chinese Phonetic transcription (Hanyu Pinyin) which is used now in Chinese mainland was made out in 1958, it was developed on the basis of various kinds of phonetic notation rules of the past. In order to solve the problem of too complicated Chinese characters, from 1950s the Chinese government had been organizing a lot of reform experts to launch the design of “alphabetic writing of Chinese”. Decades passed, huge manpower and money were spent on it. The Committee for Reforming the Chinese Written Language had altogether received 655 kinds of schemes for the Chinese Phonetic transcription which were referred by the people from all walks of life. And more than 4,000 letters from the domestic and international masses. But the committee failed to obtain a satisfactory result, then declared to give up finally. So the subject of Chinese alphabetic writing is the very difficult problem that the numerous Chinese characters experts failed to solve.
Both of “The scheme of Hanyu Pinyin (which is used in Chinese mainland)” and “The scheme of Tongyong Pinyin (which is used in Taiwan)”, have the similarity up to more than 85%. The commonly used computer keyboard is designed by English letters, because of the tone marks:  , ´, {hacek over ( )}, {grave over ( )}, in “Hanyu Pinyin” and “Tongyong Pinyin”, and the simple vowel ü in “Hanyu Pinyin”, there is no way for directly inputting. The letters or the letter combinations (such as: q, x, zh, ch, sh, ao, ou, ong, etc.), do not correspond to the spelling rules of the International Phonetic Symbols, and there are too many differences from the pronunciations of English spelling. At present, the scheme of “Hanyu Pinyin” has left only one function which is to mark the tones for the Chinese character. In fact, both of “Hanyu Pinyin” and “Tongyong Pinyin” are just semi-Romanized schemes, they can't be integrated with the international spoken and written languages due to various reasons.
In Chinese alphabetic writing, the spelling of the quoted non-Chinese words and phrases should return to the form of original Latin alphabet, and the pronunciations should be marked with phonetic symbols if necessary. At present, English and the world's other main languages have commonly used phonetic notation systems such as: IPA, KK, Webster, Oxford etc. The existing Chinese phonetic notation systems have a lot of letters and symbols which cannot be directly input in the commonly used English keyboard, and bring inconvenience to users in the whole world.
Therefore no matter in China, or in the international community, a standard Chinese alphabetic writing and a special kind of phonetic symbols are needed urgently to match the standard English keyboard for directly inputting, and to accord with the current international language spelling. Furthermore, because the pronunciations and spellings of English or other languages do not always correspond, one way is needed to turn an international popular language into an international phonetic symbol writing at the same time.
In most of syllables of Chinese characters, one syllable corresponds to a lot of monosyllabic characters. In fact, each square character is a monosyllable. Right now, there are 415 syllabic forms (the 4 tone marks neglected) for spelling the square characters. If spelling with the 415 syllables, there are lots of corresponding characters at the same shape spelling (repeated codes). In commonly used contemporary Chinese, the vocabularies are nearly 50,000. If spelling these 50,000 words with 415 syllabic forms, the same shape spelling words are nearly 15,000, the proportion is 30%; If spelling in the form of 1,350 syllables (with tone marks), the same shape spelling words are still nearly 4000, the proportion is 8%. As we know, even spelling with tone marks, the proportion of the same shape words is still very high; Because of the wording uniqueness in a much higher degree, the Indo-European family languages have only about 3% in proportion of the same shape words.
Some Chinese alphabetic writing schemes once used with “a different way of spelling” to split up the words and form a pattern of each word for the same sound with the same tone words, namely many kinds of spelling ways were used for the same syllable (for instance: cao, the different spellings were “cau, caw, tsao, tsau, tsow, tzao, tzau, tzaw, ccao, ccau, ccaw”, etc.). If using dozens of different spelling forms to split up and form an unique pattern for each word for every Chinese syllable and using the same way for several tens of thousands of words and phrases of the Chinese language, learners need to spend a lot of time to get forced to remember the very large amount of the designated words, it is very hard for them to bear the burden in memory. Therefore the Chinese alphabetic writing should use a scientific method to split up and form an unique pattern for each word effectively without using “different letters combination spelling” to discriminate the monosyllable and multiple syllabic words with the same sound and the same tone (homonym). The Chinese alphabetic writing must be very easy and accurate in two-way machine translation with a popular language such as English in the world.